My life with my characters!
by Daydream1
Summary: Trple crossover I guess! This is my life with chracters from the TMNT, the Mighty Ducks and the Fellowship of the Ring. I think it will be okay. Please read it!


Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own the Mighty Ducks. They belong to Disney. The Ninja Turtles belong to Mirage and The Fellowship of the Rings belongs to J.R.R Toilken.  
  
Author: Daydream! ^-^  
  
Title: What happened when my characters came to live with me! or an Exasperating Tale or My life with the.Shut up Daydream and get on with the story! Raphael, don't mess with me or I'll make you room with Legolas! Silence.  
  
Daydream was sitting in her sunroom (which you really couldn't call it that at night but.) typing away at a new Ninja Turtles story when Aragorn came into the room chewing on an apple. He peered over her shoulder and read what she was typing. He frowned. "Daydream, shouldn't you write about the FOTR for a change?" Daydream sighed and laid her head on the keyboard. This was the fifty-gazillionith time she had to stop writing because one of her "houseguests" had interrupted her with their advice. "Look, I'll get to yall later okay? Promise. Anyway isn't that one of Pippin's apples?" Everyone knew not to mess with Pippin's apples. He was very attached to them. Aragorn looked at the ceiling said, "Nope." and left the room. Dream closed out of Word and shut down the computer. It was almost time for dinner and Mikey was cooking tonight. Her mom was happy about having him around to help out.  
  
Daydream went through the door, which entered to a big room where the dinning room, kitchen, and Living room were all connected. She was praying that no one would be in the living room part so she could have the T.V. to herself but ."That's not how you play, Leo! You ask if someone has a card and if they do you take it, if they don't you draw a card. "I know how to play Go Fish, Duke!" Daydream walked into the room. There was Duke, Merry, Leonardo, and Grin were on the floor playing cards. "Hi guys. What's up?" Dream said and settled down on the couch next to Sam and Frodo who were learning how to play. "Nothing much. Just that Leo can't even play Go Fish without getting into a fist fight." muttered Sam glaring daggers at the turtle. For some reason the hobbit hated Leo with a vengeance that almost matched Legolas and Raphael's. "Great, so who's winning?" Everyone pointed to Boromir, who smiled happily. There was going to be a lot of boasting tonight. Daydream then turned her gaze towards Frodo who hadn't said anything yet. He was curled up in the corner of the couch looking down at something in his hands. It took her about five seconds to figure out what it was. "FRODO! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH MY GAMEBOY!" The hobbit tossed it at her and grinned wickedly as Dream clutched it tightly. "Why do you care so much about that thing anyway?" asked Donatello who was sitting on the other couch with Gandalf watching the Discovery Channel. "It's the only thing that hasn't been taken over by fan fiction characters!" she said and she meant it. Last week she had found Mikey, Merry, and Nosedive in her room searching for her diary. She then commenced to writing stories where they had some really bad days.  
  
"Hey! Supper's ready." Said Michelangelo from the kitchen. There was a great scrambling as about people ran toward the kitchen, everything but food forgotten. As always, Daydream went over to the door and stuck her head out yelling for all the outside people to come in. Dream slammed the door closed on Nosedive before he could get in the front door. She then went over and got in the long line. Dream was behind Mallory and in front of Gimbli. "What's for supper?" asked the dwarf. "I think it's spaghetti but with Michelangelo cooking who knows?" Mallory told him. "I know!" yelled Pippin from the front (somehow the hobbits were always in the front), "It's spaghetti with a new kind of sauce." "What sauce?" Tanya asked. "Marshmallow cream with butterscotch." said Frodo looking disappointedly down at his plate. Everyone recoiled and started talking about Mikey's cooking. "Come on. It's not that bad!" pouted a dejected Michelangelo. Daydream stepped up in line and dumped spaghetti onto the plate. Michelangelo held out the saucepan. "No that's okay, Mikey I'm trying to stay away from fatty foods." She said trying to excuse herself from the concoction. Finally, everyone was seated and the eating began.  
  
All around the two tables and the floor sat mismatched characters from the book, The Fellowship of the Ring, and the two cartoons, The Mighty Ducks and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Also add in Daydream's family of four. Dream smiled as she listened in on the conversation between Wildwing and Raphael. "You know when you shoot off a puck blaster and it back firers? What do ya do about it?" Then Wing went into a long detailed description, which Daydream did not want to hear. "Hey Dream?" Her head snapped in the direction of the voice. It was Donny. "What?" "Did ya flunk your science test on the earth today?" He said this with a grin on his face so Dream knew he had found out (somehow) she flunked. "Wouldn't you like to know?" she said as she finished the last of her unsauced spaghetti and took her plate to the sink, which was already piled a mile high. "Whose turn is it to wash the dishes? I'm not doing it again. I've done them for the past three days!" Daydream yelled. Chorus of voices flooded in from various parts of the house, "Not me! I did it last week! I have to polish my bow! I cooked! No you didn't. Yes I did. Ow.oh yah he did!" Daydream (once again) sighed and began to run the water into the sink.  
  
Later that night, around bedtime.  
  
"Pippin, that's my toothbrush!" "Is not! Mine's green and yours is orange!" "Oh." This was how it had been ever since the fin fiction characters had come to stay. Daydream giggled as Nosedive balanced a cup of water on the brim of his beak. "I'm going to die if that thing falls." she said. Gandalf came by and told the two of them, "You might want to hurry. It's almost time for their nightly fight." Daydream rolled her eyes and headed to her room before she could get dragged into The fight. Dream was almost to her room when Legalos came out of the bathroom. "Hey pretty-boy." called Raphael from the couch, "What cha doing? Trying to make yourself even more handsome for your fangirls?" Daydream tried to get to her room again but was cut off by Legalos stepping in front of her. "Why? Is it my fault the girls prefer me over a green turtle that lived in a sewer?" "Take that back!" "Why?" Both of their hands went towards their weapons. Then Daydream stepped in before they bloodied up her mom's new carpet. "Please, would you two just go to bed! Is it that hard!?" Both of them looked at the girl, back to each other and then walked off towards their rooms.  
  
  
  
Is it good? Did I do okay? If you want the characters to continue to ruin my life help me by giving me some ideas. Anyway, this is how life goes on in my house. Isn't it lovely? (Sees Nosedive in her room going through her drawers.) You are so dead, Duck! Please review! (Goes off to vanquish Dive.) 


End file.
